Timewaiters
Timewaiters are followers of the religion of the One True Comic that split from the Initiates Of Time in the 'First' Schism. The main tenet of Timewaiters is that they exclusively use TimeFrames as their unit of measuring time. Organization The Timewaiters maintain an established organization of followers who exist under several cardinals. Ultimately all Timewaiters follow their own pope. Cardinals Cardinals are chosen using the Cardinal Rule. Any long time forum lurker who registered in solely to post in the One True Comic are eligible for Cardinal-ship. (an exception was made for KarMann because I said so, shutup). http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=5160#p3310089 Cardinals are appointed by the congregation and confirmed by the pope. List of Cardinals Nominees: Arch-Cardinal : *buffygirl, the wearer of the many hats of awesome Caridnals: *beargardenhttp://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=5320#p3310372 *Bigcrag92 - duly apointed Holy alium *ubscdt of the peanut butter & jelly sandwich *udscbt of the peanutbutter & jelly sandwich (he also has a coat of arms) *KarMann *descor - Keeper of the chickens and Master of the Hutch. *Jafloi of the Chicken Salad Sandwich, mayo optional. The post of cardinal tempus viator has been created and reserved for BlitzGirl for such a time as she catches up with the one true thread Bishops In order to form an Ecumenic Council the positions of Bishops was decreed by Cardinal udscbthttp://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=11080#p3322643. Bishops are nominated by high ranking members of the clergy and confirmed by a vote. List of Bishops *peewee_RotA, writer and operator of the Cannon *RobIrr, Bishop of the Diocese of Recursive Magic Kingdoi Rules for Bishops Bishops are required to stop moving due north, south, east, or west. They must opt, instead, for variations between the two. In fact they must no longer stay still. Instead they shall travel both east and west, or travel both north and south. http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=11080#p3322646 Pope See 'Pope''' Anti-Pope The Anti-Pope is voted for by members of the congregation. The current Anti-Pope is: *Wraithlord The only nominee was: *Wraithlord Appointed Clergy By holy decree of the Pope, members of the Timewaiters may be given a special title to serve duties (hehe) of the church. Below is a list of appointed clergy, listed by their positions, and the pope that appointed them Appointees of Pope Helper the First Holy Geophysicist *Mr Moriaty http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?p=3316075#p3316075 Holy alium *Bigcrag92 Congregatio pro Doctrina Temporis ''See also Congregatio pro Doctrina Temporis The CDT is appointed to take care of the formalisation of the Doctrine of the Timewaiters. Specifically, it proclaims (after long meditations, i.e. watching the One True Comic) the True Faith and the way it should be spread. It is presently formed by: *udscbt (Prefect) *Bigcrag92 (secretary) Honorifics The Timewaiters listed below have title that grant them great prestige and make them worth of veneration, without giving them a role in the clergy. Blessed To be Blessed, a Timewaiter need to make at least one miracle; as soon as the miracle has been proven, the Timewaiter can be can''n''onized as Blessed if this Timewaiter (choose one or more): *has accomplished a great quest in the name of Time *has, with their actions, been an example for every Timewaiters and converted a lot of unfaithful *reached a great success in the battle against the Hat The current list of Blessed: *BlitzGirl Saints To be Saint, a Timewaiter need to already be a Blessed and make a new miracle. The current list of Saints: *BlitzGirl References Category:Religion